Rìu
( ×5) |droppedBy = }} Rìu là một Công Cụ dùng để chặt Cây. Có thể tạo ra được từ 1 Cành Cây và 1 Đá Lửa ngay từ đầu game và có 100 lần dùng. Cây con sẽ cần 5 phát Rìu, cây cỡ vừa thì cần 10 nhát còn cây to thì cần 15 phát để đốn ngã. Đối với cây chết và cây cháy rụi thì chỉ cần 1 phát duy nhất. Hiện tại số lượng nhát rìu cần để chặt không phụ thuộc vào loại cây. Rìu Xa Xỉ Biển ( ) |stack = Không gộp |spawnCode = "goldenaxe" |perk = Chặt Cây |description = Chặt những cái cây thật PHONG CÁCH!}} 'Rìu Xa Xỉ '''là một phiên bản của Rìu có số lần dùng gấp 4 lần và cần nguyên liệu Vàng Thỏi thay cho Đá Lửa, giúp tiết kiệm Đá Lửa để dành cho mục đích khác. Tạo ra từ 2 Vàng Thỏi, 4 Cành Cây và cần Máy Luyện Kim để tạo mẫu và có 250 lần dùng. Rìu Bóng Bẩy '''Rìu Bóng Bẩy '''là một phiên bản khác của Rìu được độc quyền cho ''Don't Starve Together, được giới thiệu trong Return of Them. Nó có thể được chế tạo với 2 Cành Con, 3 Đá Vụn Trăng, tuy nhiên để chế tạo yêu cầu người chơi phải đứng gần Đài Thiên Tinh. Nó hiệu quả gấp 2.5 lần Rìu bình thường. Có nghĩa là với cây con chỉ cần 2 phát chặt, cây trung cần 4 phát và cây lớn cần 6 phát để chặt đổ. Rìu Bóng Bẩy được thêm vào trong bản cập nhật Turn of Tides. Sử dụng Để chặt Cây bằng Rìu, click chuột phải vào biểu tượng Rìu trong giỏ đồ sau đó chuột trái vào Cây. Sau khi bắt đầu chặt, giữ chuột trái hoặc phím Space tới khi chặt xong. Ngoài ra có thể tăng tốc độ chặt bằng click đều liên tục chuột trái. Cả 2 loại Rìu đều có thể sử dụng làm vũ khí và cùng có lực sát thương bằng 27.2. Rìu có 100 lần sử dụng, nghĩa là mỗi nhát rìu sẽ làm giảm độ bền của nó đi 1% kể cả khi dùng để chặt cây hay làm vũ khí. Rìu Vàng có 400 lần sử dụng, nghĩa là mỗi nhát rìu sẽ làm giảm độ bền của nó đi 0.25%. Mất từ 5 đến 15 nhát rìu để đốn hạ một Cây tùy thuộc vào kích thước và loại cây. Do đó mỗi Rìu có thể chặt được từ 6 đến 20 cái cây và Rìu Vàng có thể chặt được từ 26 đến 80 cái cây. Nội dung có thể tải xuống Trong Hamlet DLC, Rìu có thể mua ở Tiệm Tạp Hóa với giá 5 Oinc. The Gorge Trong Sự Kiện The Gorge của cho Don't Starve Together, một cây rìu có thể được tìm thấy nằm giữa 2 Lửa Trại gần Cổng Rêu Phong, bên cạnh 2 Gỗ. Có thể mua thêm Rìu từ Lợn Già Làng với 5 gỗ. Rìu trong The Gorge có độ bền vô hạn và có vẻ ngoài được lấy cảm hứng từ thời Victoria. Vẻ ngoài này sau đó tồn tại như một Skin. Bên Lề * Rìu Xa Xỉ được thêm vào trong bản cập nhật 2 tháng 10, 2012. * Rìu từng cho 1-10 điểm khoa học tùy thuôc vào độ bền khi được sử dụng trên Máy Khoa Học, trong khi Rìu Xa Xỉ cho 1-35 điểm. * Rìu Lucy, một vật dùng độc quyền của nhân vật, được trao cho Woodie khi mở đầu trò chơi.Lucy the Axe, a character-specific item, is given to Woodie upon spawn. It acts as an infinite durability Axe that chops Trees much faster but does less damage. * When the Luxury Axe is equipped, a 'ding' sound can be heard. * In reality, gold is not a practical metal to be used in tools or weapons as it is a soft metal; it would easily deform and break. This is often remarked when examined by some Characters. * Axes deal the same amount of damage as Boomerangs. Lỗi * Khi chơi Woodie trong Shipwrecked, Rìu Đá Vỏ Chai có thể nói như Lucy. Thư viện ảnh Wilson Axe.png|Wilson cầm một Rìu Wilson Golden Axe.png|Wilson cầm một Rìu Xa Xỉ Toy Woodie.png|Tượng Woodie cầm một Rìu Xa Xỉ Wendy 0% axe.jpg|Một lỗi với 1 rìu ở 0% độ bền. Nó chỉ có thể dùng để xem xét. Axe Gorge.png|Chiếc rìu trong sự kiện The Gorge. en:Axe Thể_loại:Thẻ Công Cụ Thể_loại:Vũ Khí Thể_loại:Vũ Khí Cận Chiến Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Tự Sản Thể_loại:Dùng giới hạn Thể_loại:Trang Bị